Harry, Just Harry
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Harry and Severus were forced into a marriage, over-done plot but well fcuk it. Confusing to jump into but makes sense pretty quick I swear. Snarry, I'm guilty of it but it gets better. Plus I torture Umbridge. Yaayyy...


"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Harry screamed at Severus. He was angry and there were tears in his eyes.

"FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE. MERLIN, YOU CAN'T SEEM TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT. ARROGANT AND STUPID LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Severus yelled right back.

"That's all I am! I'M JAMES POTTER OR I'M LILY EVANS POTTER. WHY CAN'T I BE HARRY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE MY PARENTS?! I WANT TO BE HARRY. JUST HARRY." Harry cried, some tears were leaking out now.

"WELL MAYBE NO ONE NEEDS YOU." He bit back. "Precious golden boy potter! You are an arrogant boy!" Harry slapped him across the face. Severus took a step back. Severus's jaw stung and he placed a hand to his cheek. Potter had hit him. Harry's lip was trembling with the tears that were flowing. He needed to calm down, he'd struck a nerve.

"I'd rather be nobody than your husband." Harry said with a voice filled with venom. Then Harry pushed past Severus and ran out of the room. He morphed into his animagus panther form and ran for the forbidden forest.

Severus stood in their shared quarters and stood there calming himself. Rather be nobody than his husband? Harry really hated him now, Severus cursed himself for getting so worked up. Harry had been so distant and angry lately it had begun to frustrate Severus. He had asked and asked but had been met with cold "Leave me alone's" and "Go away" 's. He had thought Harry trusted him, maybe even liked him. Harry had started out shy and unsure and little bit angry. But then he'd become open and vibrant, as well as completely okay with the entire thing. Then suddenly over the past month Harry had turned sour, angry and paler. He wanted to know what was wrong with his spouse but was always snubbed. He began to think about his word and smacked himself. How stupid was he?! His words had struck hard and he felt like an ass. he needed to apologize, so did Harry but he had picked this fight and god dammit he was going to fix it. They'd quarlalled before but made up after a few hours apart. He needed to find Harry, in his highly emotional state there was a chance he'd hurt some one or himself.

He donned his cloak and wand and walked out the Great Hall's doors. He knew Harry had gone outside because of the constant tracking spell attatched to the ring Harry wore. His wand began pointing to the forbidden forest and Severus gulped. This was not his area, he knew nothing of the forest and quite frankly he considered enlisting Hagrid to help. But Hagrid was no doubt asleep and Severus's pride wouldn't allow it. So he began walking, it was dead silent here. He expected there to be howling of some sort or trampling of hooves. But then he remembered how late it was. No creature would be up, even the nightly kind. He began glancing up the tree's and around them. Then he saw it, in the clearing was a large black panther. Its coat shone in the moons light that peered through the dense canopy of the forest tops. He saw it turn and it growled at him. A voice said in his head, '_Go away.' _

He was startled, only familiars could speak into a wizard or witch's head. Was this his familiar? Had he found his in the midst of the forest? "What?"

_'I said go away Severus Snape. ' _It said once again. It looked at him in the eyes and Severus saw it was the same bright green as Harry's. Harry was an animagus? Harry could speak to him in his mind?!

"Harry?" Severus questioned.

_'Yes. Now go away.' _Harry said. Now that he listened it sounded liek Harry. And he sounded angry and depressed.

"Harry I will not go away." He stepped forwards to where Harry lay. Harry growled but Severus ignored him. He sat on his knee's in front of Harry and sighed. "I'm sorry. You are not unwanted, you are nothing like your father. I'm sorry, please come back. "

Harry's eyes widened and he stood up. His form was not full grown but was still now on eye-level with Snape. He looked deep into Onyx and saw there was truth in the words. Harry decided Snape was not yet forgivena dn simply sat on front of Severus. _'If you did not mean the words then why say them at all? Is it so bad for me to be your husband? If being married to be me is so hard then why would you ever let me be your familiar?'_

"Harry how do you know that your my familiar?"

_'I'm talking to you like it's english and your getting every word ar you not? I'm talking to you in your head, its something only familiars can do. I looked it up.' _

"Why wouldn't I want you? Harry I really meant it! I'm sorry and I want you as my familiar, _and _my husband. Come on, what else do you want me to do? And what about you? Am I so horrible?" Severus questioned.

_'That's not it! I like you! I felt happy that some one wanted me! It's just...hard. It's hard to be me. I want to be me, Harry. Not James or Lily. Or even the golden boy. I wanna be Harry. I want to be your familiar.' _

"Well come back with me and be mine. Come back." and Severus held out his arms and hoped Harry would come back. Then before him sat a crying Harry Potter who then launched himself at Severus. Harry was bawling and then Severus felt something like a rope being tied to his ring finger, Harry peered down at his won ring finger and felt it as well. "Looks like you and I just became familiar and spouse. Harry sniffled and curled up on Severus's lap. Severus felt Harry there on his lap but the boy did not feel like the proper weight that a 15 year old should.

"I'm sorry. I was scared because I thought once you found out that I was your familiar you wouldn't want me. I read that if the master reject the familiar it dies. I don't want to die."

Severus was also aware of what happens andhe sighed. "I'm bound to you so don't worry about it. Now let's get out of here, it isn't safe."

"Only coz' your human." Harry said with a hoarse voice but his tone was lighter.

"Your human too dunderhead." Severus helped Harry up and looked puzzled when Harry hissed in a shapr breath. "What? WHat is it? Did you hurt yourself?"

Harry took his hands back and held them close to his chest, he shook his head. he couldn't let Severus know about the blood quills. SHe'd get Severus arrested and sack him. They'd take Remus and Sirius's new jobs away. She'd ruin everything just like she said she would. "N-no..."

Severus felt like his hands were bruning and looked down but saw nothing. So this was how deep their connection had gone. "Harry I know your lying to me now hand your hands over."

Harry knew he would lose this battle and he and Severus had made up literally 2 minutes ago. Severus took his hands and gasped when he saw them. They were red, swollena ndjust plain infected! How had Harry managed to do any of the tasks that required his hands was beyond him. How had he not noticed?

"What happened." It was not a question but a demand for answers.

"She did it."

"Umbridge?" Severus asked.

"Yes...but she was gonna take Sirius and Remus's jobs! She was going tp get you sacked and arrested and she was gonna make you go to Azkaban!" Harry said as his voice cracked to a higher tone.

"That toad had the nerve to not only threaten you but hurt you?! What did she use that has gotten your hands so damaged?" Severus asked. He felt sick to his stomach. How long had she been hurting his spouse and kept a dark cloud of threats she could indeed carry out over Harry's head. He took ahold of Harry and scooped hi up. he began to walk briskly to the castle.

"I can walk!" Harry protested.

"Not fast enough, I need to fix your hands before they become immobile!" Then he heard Harry mumble something else but he didn't catch. "Excuse me? You need to speak up."

"Its...not..just my hands.." Harry admitted. His hands had run out of room so the words now curled up his arms and mid-shoulders.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER. I will give her a real fuckin reason to send me to Azkaban prison!" Sverus snarled angrily. Oh that woman was on death row! How dare she!

"I'm sorry. I tried to be good but she just kept handing out detentions. Somethimes I don't even _**DO**_ anything! She'll just give me a detetion." Harry put his head in Severus's neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone is sorry it is me. I did not notice in time and now look at you! Is this why you have been avoiding me?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to see, and I'm so tired. HE keeps sending me nasty thoughts. I try to occlude but I can't when I dream. Then I feel so angry all the time and then add those deteions and the fact that everyone hates me. I'm so tired."

"Well stay awake, once I get you in we are going stright to the headmaster."

"I don't wanna." Harry said like a five year old at bath time.

"This cannot wait until morning. This needs to be dealt with now. " Severus said getting worried that Harry would fall asleep. That kid slept like a rock.

"Fiinnee. But you better let me walk." Harry said with a small smile. Truth be told he didn't want to walk. He rather liked being carried by Severus. But alas Severus set him on the stone floors of the Entrance Hall and Harry sighed.

"These floors are cold." Harry whined.

Severus smirked, there was the cheeky brat he knew. "Well next time put on shoes before running off." Harry swatted his arm with a pout in his lip but a small smile.

"Shuddup meanie." They walked up to the headmasters office. Harry heard heels, Minerva didn't wear heels. None of the teachers did actually, they all wore flats or a kind of boot. Only one woman wore heels and that was Umbridge. Harry hid himself in the shadows and bacame one with the wall. Severus felt a cold draft by his arm where Harry had been holding it. He swivled around and saw no one. Then he heard heels and a little high pitched giggle. He turned and saw the insufferable toad standing before him.

"Hello Severus, what are you doing in the corridor so late?" She asked in her sugary sweet tone.

"I am patrolling the corridors for mischeivious students. Why?" he said in his normal monotone.

"Well I didn't see anyone so you should just head off to bed Severus!" She said with a smile.

Severus could feel Harry's fear, anger and hatred and he was surprised she wasn't a pile of ash by now. "I will when my shift is over." he gave her a cold look and she 'hmph'd'' and left. Once the clicking of her heels were long gone Harry slid from his hiding place. He pulled his lower eye-lid down and stuck his tongue.

"Stupid toad! Go back to your swamp!" he said in a nasty tone but yet sounded like a small child. Servus snorted at the gesture and pulled Harry along with him.

"Come on then, she's gone and you've had your say."

"Wish i could punch her in her throat. Maybe she'd shut up then. Dudley punched me in the throat once, so I know how it feels. So I'll punch her twice." Harry said in a dark tone.

"Calm down." Severus said sternly. The gargoyle stood in front of him and he said, "Skittles." and the gargoyle lept aside.

"What's a skittle?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It's a muggle candy, apparently it's American and Albus has taken quite a shinig to it."

"What are they?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you know everything remember? You told me that you knew everything. "

"I was being saracastic."

"Sure you were."

"Hush Harry."

"Aw you called me Harry!"

"Shut up brat!" Severus retorted, but truth he was rather enjoying this.

"Aaannndd its gone." Harry said with smile. He held Severus's arm as the door swung open. There sat the headmaster eating a bowl of colorful candy looking things.

"Ah Harry! Severus! What can I do for you?" He asked with that sparkle in his eyes and tone of some one who seemed to know everything.

"Your new appointment of staff needs a good firm kick to the curb." Severus said with a tone that promised pain. he was angry and dammit Albus was going to know it.

"If this is about Sirius and Remus may I ask you just not?" Albus said sternly.

Severus frowned and shook his head. he took off Harry's shirt and showed him the lines engraved into Harry's skin. Harry took a firm hold of Severus upon suddenly being revealed. he looked up at Severus that clearly said, 'Warn me first!'

Albus gasped upon seeing the wounds and touched them gently as he walked from around his desk. "Who did this to you?" he asked with a grave tone. Before Harry could answer Sirius, Remus and Minerva walked in. "Headmaster-"

They all took a collective gasp of horror and anger when they saw the words etched into the boy's skin. There was an instant uproar of yelling of outrage. harry hid himself into Svereus's cloak not wanting to be gawked at anymore. Severus yelled over the three, "BE QUIET YOUR SCARING HIM." They all silenced at once and Minerva looked both angry and as though she might cry.

"Harry, who did that to you?" She asked.

"Umbridge." harry said softly.

"I hear the French eat frogs, let send em Umbridge. " Srirus said darkly.

"But she's a toad, but I bet they'd still eat her." Remus snarled.

"We'll send a plate of butter with her so they don't have to taste her nasty insides. " Sirius responded. Harry still hid under Severus's cloak and spoke no more.


End file.
